mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sofa
'''The Sofa '''is eighth episode of season 1 in the animated series. Plot Mr. Bean tries to watch his TV shows with his Teddy, but his sofa has many springs coming out making it difficult for him to sit. So he decides to buy a new sofa but the new sofa cost 300 pounds. So Mr. Bean decides to have a yard sale, but all his stuff got removed until one guy pays him 300 pounds for a stamp and managed to buy the new sofa. Unfortunately, Bean's remote is missing. When Bean goes back to the antique shop (where he abandoned the damaged sofa) to retrieve the control, it is already sold to unseen driver of blue Reliant. The Long Plot Mr. Bean was making dinner. He was making Fish and Chips for himself and Teddy. While he was eating the Chips, He asked Teddy that he wanted two of his chips since Teddy can't eat. Mr. Bean took two of his chips. Mr. Bean wanted to watch TV but couldn't find the remote. He then finds the remote but one of the springs comes out of the sofa. He tunes to a nature documentary about Polar Bears. However he couldn't continue to eat when many springs comes out of the sofa. He needs a new sofa (and a pillow too.). The next day, he goes to the mall to buy a new sofa. However, a woman wanted a new sofa too and goes to the elevator to the sixth floor. Mr. Bean missed the elevator and goes on the Escalator but there was alot of people and Mr. Bean tells them to hurry up. So, he turns the Escalator speed to go fast. Mr. Bean finally is at the sixth floor and signs the number sign upside down. The woman was ready to buy the sofa but soon sees the number sign. She said "Wrong floor!" and goes back to the elevator. Mr. Bean finally sees the sofa and jumps on it with Teddy as soon a worker asked him to buy it. Mr. Bean tries to give 20 pounds to the worker but the Sofa costs 300 pounds. Mr. Bean goes home to see if he has more money but he only has 2 pounds. Mr. Bean sadly walks to a window when he see a yard sale. He decides to do a yard sale. A little girl took Teady but Mr. Bean took it because it was his Teddy and it wasn't for sale causing the little girl to cry. Having second thoughts, Mr. Bean said it was for sale and only costs one pound making the little girl happy. Soon, Mr. Bean misses Teddy so he crossed the road and tell the little girl to give it back but she refused. Mr. Bean gave 20 pounds to the girl and got Teddy back. As he was telling Teddy off, A garbage truck came and stole Mr. Bean's stuff that he wanted to sell. A man was buying a stamp. So, Mr. Bean said it was 300 pounds. The man gives him 300 pounds and he was finally ready to buy the sofa. Mr. Bean goes to the mall again but soon see a couple thinking the couple is gonna buy the sofa but soon sees the worker from earlier (named Norman)'s name tag. So, Mr. Bean decides to be a worker and asked the couple the sofa smells and offer this small sofa. Norman asked Mr. Bean how it's going. The couple gets the cushion causing Mr. Bean to get excited. He then jumps on the sofa and Norman asked him to get out or pay him 300 pounds. Mr. Bean gave Norman 300 pounds and it was sold. Two people is carrying the new sofa to Mr. Bean house. Then Mr. Bean said to throw his old sofa away because of the springs. They laughed and drove away. Mr. Wicket was unhappy with Mr. Bean and asked him to throw the sofa away himself. He then drove to the Garbage place but it was closed and then gets an idea but carrying inside the Garbage place but it went back to his car meaning he can't get rid of the sofa. He then sees an antique shop and puts his old sofa away. Mr. Bean and Teddy was having dinner again and want to watch TV but the remote is missing again. Then he thinks it's still inside the old sofa at the antique shop, so he went back to the store. He asked a worker for the remote but the Reliant Regal got the sofa making Mr. Bean mad and chase after him. Then, it was revealed it was at the antique shop, selling for 10p. Characters * Mr. Bean * Teddy Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Incomplete Pages